Misletoe and Tears
by MoonMuffin
Summary: Come this December, Ino is heart broken and falling deep into depression, all because she was hurt badly by someone she loved dearly. How will she deal when this Christmas Eve rolls around and she sees the person that caused her to be this way? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Mistletoe –ShikaIno-**

It was around Christmas and Ino was helping her mother decorate the house. Ever year on Christmas Eve, Shikamaru and Choji would come over with their families. She enjoyed those times with her team and their family, their families where very close. But since what had happened this year, during the year, she was loathing this Christmas Eve more then ever. It just so happened that Ino had moved on from her always crush of Sasuke. He was a childhood crush that was nothing to her anymore. Hearing the bell ring to the house, she peered out the window and saw a familiar pony tail. She took in a shaky breath and ran up the stairs to her room. She didn't want to see Shikamaru, she didn't want to be in his presence, she hated him, no she hated that she loved him. Holding her hand to her chest, she panted, her heart racing as she leaned against the door to her room. She wanted to cry, she wanted to sob, she wanted this all too just stop. But she would shed no more tears to the likes of Shikamaru Nara! But she hurt so badly… It all started last Christmas…

_FLASHBACK._

Ino smiled brightly as she put the star atop the Christmas tree, her dad lifting her even thought the sixteen year old no longer needed to be hoisted up to reach the top. Coming down, she smiled and laughed. The house looked amazing, decorated in gold and sliver, just stunning. All there was now to do was to wait. Just then, the door bell rang and she ran to the door, opening it to see her good friend Choji and his family

"**Merry Christmas Ino!!**"

Choji said with a large smile, then hugging his team mate. Ino gave a laugh and hugged him back, getting a little crushed by his strength.

"**Merry Christmas to you to Choji, same to you Mr. and Mrs. ****Akimichi****" **

she said to them, letting go of Choji and leading them in. As soon as the hello's where passed out, Inoichi took Choza away for some sake. Mrs. Akimichi went to help Mrs. Yamanka in the kitchen. Ino smiled at Choji and walked up to her room with him, he nudged her on the way.

"**Sooooo, you and Shikamaru….?" **

he questioned and laughed. Ino turned red and shoved Choji a bit.

"**Shut up Choji!" **

she said and crossed her arms. Choji laughed epically when the door bell rang again and Ino turned red. She knew it was the Nara family. Running back down the stairs, she opened the door and saw Mrs. Nara smiling brightly, Shikaku grunting, then Mrs. Nara stepping on his foot….hard.

"**MERRY CHRSITMAS!" **

he yelled out as it happened. Ino giggled and let them in, trying not to blush when she saw Shikamaru. Shikamaru stopped walking when he saw Ino and smiled at her, that oh so lazy smile.

"**Merry Christmas…Ino." **

He said in a calm and cool voice. She smiled and bowed to him.

"**Merry Christmas, Shikamaru." **

She said back to him and he came in. After taking off his coat, he kicked of his shoes and smile at her. Next thing was them talking, and Choji sighing, being left alone again. In Choji's boredom, he walked into the kitchen and started to eat someone of the already prepared food. Ino and Shikamaru sat down and talked…and talked…and one thing lead to the next. Nothing was ever unsaid between them, they were best friends, but they were more. Yes, Ino and Shikamaru where going out, they confused just a month ago and they were in love.

"**DINNER!!!!!!" **

Mrs. Nara called out in her loud voice, calling them all in for dinner. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her up. Ino blushed heavily and followed him. Walking into the kitchen, Inoichi made them stop walking.

"**Mistletoe kiddies, kiss!!!" **

he said to them, Choji laughed at their blushing faces. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and took Ino's other hand, pulling her close to him and placing a kiss onto her soft lips. He held it a second or so and broke it, blushing.

"**Happy?"**

he asked them, Ino was speechless. They clapped and Ino and Shikamaru blushed more. Then, sitting down for dinner Shikamaru and Ino played footsy for the entire meal. After dinner, there was dessert then presents. Shikamaru got Ino a sliver heart locket and Ino got Shikamaru a hand made Shoji game set. They both loved everything that they got each other. As the night got late, they started to leave. Ino walked Shikamaru out…it was lightly snowing and around midnight. So romantic. He looked up and saw mistletoe at the door again here. Smirking, he placed his lips onto her and gave her the sweetest kiss he had ever given her. She gasped for breath after their long lip lock and blushed furiously.

"**Even after dating or this long Ino…you still turn so red when we kiss…troublesome girl.." **

he said as he kissed her again and ran his hand through her hair, it was down

"**Merry Christmas…Ino…I love you…"**

he said to her as he looked into her clear blue eyes.

"**Merry Christmas…Shikamaru…I love you too.."**

she said. They shared one more kiss before they parted for the night.

That night, Ino took the mistletoe above the door off and wanted to save it. It was the most romantic thing that ever happened to her, that happened under that leave, and she wanted to save it…to remind her of how much she loved Shikamaru…and how much he loved her..

_END FLASH BACK._

Ino started to cry as she held the delicate piece of mistletoe in her hands. It was dried out now…but she was able to save it for the most part. '_I hate him! I hate him!! Why do I have to love him!'_ she thought as she let the leaf hit her desk, her dropping it and she dropped to the ground….quietly crying.

"**Ino!! Come down!! The Nara's are here!!" **

Mrs. Yamanka called to Ino. She did her best to composer herself…and headed down the stairs…her heart beating faster then ever…


	2. Why the Stong Girl Cries

Merry Christmas All!! I am getting the others out that I have written today, even thought this is another account for the same person, - - M ii s s M o o n. Moon is just what I go by most of the time. ;D Well, I am sorry I backed up up since I lost my old account, but the new one ALSO COMES OUT TODAY!!! -cheers- Keep reading, and thanks for the support all!! Merry Christmas, and who knows what the new year will bring!!

-Moon

* * *

Ino walked down the stairs as slow as she could. Her skirt ruffled as she went from one step to another. Her high heals made a soft noise on each one. Her hair was long again and down, no pony tail. Her bangs faded into the rest of her hair and covered her eyes for the most part, only so that she could see. Her face needed no make up, and she was glad she didn't wear any or else it would have run down her face, like the tears she was still trying to stop. Making her way to the bottom, she looked around and heard her father and Shikaku talking in Inoichi's study, drinking too, like every year. But this year there was some sadness in the house. Mrs. Nara didn't like Shikamaru seeing who he was seeing…either did Shikaku. They liked it when it was Ino and him where seeing each other. But it would never be like that again. Looking at the shoes left at the door, she saw a pair of Suna sandals and felt her heart wince, as if she had been stabbed. Yes, Shikamaru was seeing Temari now…and it made her sick to see them together…and they were always together. Feeling another tear slip from the strong girls face, she wiped it and stood up straight. Walking into the kitchen where she saw her mother and Mrs. Nara.

"**Merry Christmas, Ino dear."**

Mrs. Nara said to her and hugged her, kissing her cheek. It was always like that, the families where so close. Ino felt empty as she hugged her back, trying not to show that she just finished sobbing. After talking for awhile, Ino wanted to head back to her room. As she did, she passed the den; she saw Temari and Shikamaru kissing. Unwilling tears swelled to her eyes and she bit her lip so hard it hurt. Running up the stairs, Shikamaru broke the kiss and looked at Ino as she ran up. His well trained eyes caught sight of a tear as it fell down her soft face and onto the ground. He started to feel bad for kissing Temari in Ino's house…but Temari turned his head back to her, and she kissed him again.

Ino slammed her door and broke down sobbing again. It wasn't long till the Akimichi's showed up at the Yamanka house. Choji walked up to Ino's room and knocked on the door.

"**Go away!!"**

She cried out, sobbing into her pillow.

"**Please Ino…please let's just talk..?"**

Choji said in a quiet voice, feeling so bad for his team mate and friend.

"**No Choji!! Go away!!"**

She yelled back. Choji opened the door slightly and peered in at Ino's figure laying on her bed, sobbing and withering away in front of him. The once bright and smiling girl…the stubborn leader of InoShikaCho was crying…sobbing with her heart aching so badly.

"**Please leave…I don't want to be seen like this…!"**

Ino yelled at him, seeing that he had come into the room. Choji gave his head a nod and walked out of the room, closing the door slowly. As he walked down the stairs, he saw Shikamaru and Temari kissing. He shot his best friend and angry and disappointed look, and Temari scowled at Choji. Shikamaru started to feel guilty for all this…but one again went back to kissing Temari when she forced another kiss onto his lips.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ino walked through the streets of Konoha, looking for Shikamaru. It was New Years Day, and she got him a small something, wanting to give it to him. Her feet took her through the snow to a place where Shikamaru would like to get tea, he liked it so much because Asuma used to take them there as genin. Also, you could smoke there. Getting there, he didn't see Shikamaru. Sighing, she rolled her eyes.

'_Where is that lazy ass..?'_

she thought as she asked the shop keeper if he had been there that day. He said that Shikamaru had been here not to long ago and walked off with a blonde haired shinobi from Suna. Ino felt her heart drop at those words.

'**Temari..? What in the hell is she doing here..? And why is she with…Shikamaru..?'**

she thought as she walked off in that direction that the shop keeper said that they had gone in. Getting to a street lined in sakura blossom trees and snow…Ino's eyes filled with tears and the small present that she got Shikamaru dropped the ground, breaking… It was anther piece to his Shogi game. Tears flowed from her eyes and hit the ground at the sight she saw. Temari's arms where wrapped around Shikamaru's neck, Shikamaru's on her waist. Their lips interlocked in a kiss.

Temari broke the kiss and looked at Ino, no regret or any sign of emotion on her face for the tears Ino was shedding. Shikamaru looked at Ino and his eyes grew wide.

"**I-Ino…I can-"**

he started to say, but Ino wiped her eyes and started to yell at him.

"**H-How could you Shikamaru!? Why…why would you do this?! I thought…I though that you.."**

She put her hands over her heart, feeling it breaking and more tears fall down her face. Temari smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"**You thought what? That he loooooovvvvveeddddd you?"**

She said, mocking Ino and laughing.

"Just so you**know**, he's been cheating on you for the past two weeks little girl. He wants a woman, not a toddler."

She said as she closed her eyes and smirked in her winning of Shikamaru. Ino lowered her head and felt more tears drip down her face.

"**Temari!"**

Shikamaru yelled at her after hearing what she said to Ino.

"**Ino…please…I'm so sorry…I..."**

He couldn't think of what to say… Ino lifted her head and looked at him with her crystal blue eyes, her hands shaking and tears flowing down her porcelain like face.

"**H-Happy…New Year.."**

she choked out and turned, running away…

_**END FlASH BACK.**_

Ino lifted her head from the pillow and wiped her eyes with the sleave of her shirt. She wasnt going to be able to stay here this Chrsitmas, she just couldnt. Her heart wa breking in to thousands of pieces all over again each tims she saw the both of them together. It was too much for her to bear. Swallowing hard, she gathered her courage and walked to the bedroom door. Opening it, she left her room and headed down stairs again.She didnt bothr to look at anyone, she just did what she had to do. Grabbing her coat and slipped it on and went to the door..

**"I-Ino!! Where are you going?! Its a blizzard out there!!"**

Choji said, trying to stop the girl from leaving. But she didn't listen. Opening the door, she ran out into the snow and didn't look back. This was it, she was done with watching her sanity disapear, she was done with seeing her heart breaking so much. She was done. Running still, she started to get colder and colder. Only wearing high heals and stockings with a short skirt, her legs froze. But she didn't care. The pain inside...was much, much worse. But what now? She could barley see through the snow, and she was out alone..at night...on Christmas Eve in the middle of a blizzard...

_'God help me...'_

she thought, running on.


	3. Frozen Tears

Another one that had to be reposted. o Same message as on the last one!! DAMN MY Wii ADDICTION!! -continues to play Mario Galaxy- wO! 3

* * *

Ino kept running through the snow, stumbling every little while she went. Her hands turned a pale, purple like blue and the tears that flowed down her face started to freeze. Her mind was moving at a million hours per-hour, but her body just drudged through the thick snow. Her pink lips turned blue and she felt dizzy as she kept walking. But sh had to keep going.

'_Give me strength…I need strength to make it through this…please…'_

She thought in desperation, moving on till she started to see light of the village shops. She was praying that at least one of them was open for her to take refuge in, even for a little. Picking up her pace, she started to run to the stores and saw the BBQ place open. A small smile crossed her blue hued lips as she ran into the store. Her body shook violently as she waited there, breathing hot air into her cold hands to warm them up. Feeling a little better, she sat down at a both and waited to get some food. Soon, the waitress came over to her.

"**Hello there! Merry Christmas Eve love, what can I get you?" **

she asked in a bubbly way. Ino inwardly laughed at this as she tried to speak, her throat felt like it was frozen over.

"**Umm, just seven pieces of BBQ beef for the stove please..."**

Ino said, ordering small like usual. After ordering, she got up to go to the bathroom. She needed to see how horrible she looked at the time. Ever since she saw Shikamaru cheating on her, she was more self-conscious then she used to be. Too skinny? Too Fat? Too tall? Too small? Too blond hair? Not enough blond hair? No matter what it was, it bothered her. She hated herself and everything about herself. Getting to the bathroom, she fixed her hair and let out a deep breath. She felt better here then she did when she was with the others. They didn't understand how she felt, to have her heart ripped out like that from someone she was deeply in love with.

Coming out of the bathroom, she looked to the side to see a small girl with brown hair and a ninja headband. She was yelling at a fat looking boy and he looked sad. Another boy came over with his hands in his pockets, telling them that size didn't matter. The girl was stubborn about it, but the boy smiled and thanked his friend. The girl caved in and they laughed. Ino felt Deja vu and then her heart cringe in pain. It was like her, Choji, and Shikamaru. The day Shikamaru became a chunin…

They all came here with Asuma and celebrated, the same fight happened…but Ino's pride was too important to cave like the girl did. She remembered insulting Choji and then Shikamaru making fun of her. More tears formed in her eyes and she gave a laugh in remembrance. Oh, how she missed those easy days…how she missed InoShikaCho. And how she missed being happy… Looking down, she felt sick and couldn't eat. Without going back to the table, she bolted from the place, more tears falling down her face…

Running out into the snow, she was blinded by it again but didn't care. She ran, and ran, and ran, until her face turned white with blotchy red and her lips turn blue. Before she knew it, she was in an abandoned area, a field…maybe the training grounds but it was too snowy to see anything. Panting and shaking, she felt light headed and sick.

'_Can't take this….I can't!!'_

She thought as she felt her eyes roll back into her head, she fell to the ground out cold. Her blue lips where slightly parted and her hair was fanned out over the snow. Her eye lashes where frozen, and her frost started to form on her face. All of this, she was unaware of, she was blacked out completely, having no idea that she was at risk to….die.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE **

Choji ran to the door and watched as Ino disappeared into the snow.

"**INO!!!"**

He called out, trying to get the girl to come back home. Looking to Shikamaru, sitting on the couch with Temari, he shot them both an angry look. Shikamaru got the look and felt his heart sink. He saw Ino that night, he saw that that she was not wearing warm clothing, and only took a jacket with her. She would freeze to death if she was out there to long. Not to mention, it was already ten minuets…and it was getting dark outside. Temari looked at Shikamaru and sighed, then whispered into his ear.

"**Come on, let's leave and go get some real food."**

She said to him. Shikamaru got mad and turned her shoulder to her.

"**How can you say something like that?! Ino is missing because of us and you want to up and leave?!"**

He yelled at her with a hurting heart. He stood up and walked to the door, slipping on his boots and grabbing his jacket, scarf, and gloves.

"**I'm going out for her, if I'm not back in an hour, come out for us.."**

He said then opened the door. Choji walked over to Shikamaru and put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled and nodded at his best friend.

'_I finally got something right…'_

Shikamaru thought as he ran out the door and into the cold outside. He looked to see if he could spot some foot prints, anything that would lead him back to Ino...lead him back? His mind started to race as he ran through the snow. What happened last year, what was happening now.. Tears started to form in his eyes as he felt the impact of what he put her through, his first real love...the first person he actually said wasn't too troublesome to sneak out at night to just walk with her... His heart wrenched as he ran on, crying and screaming out her name.

**"INO!!! INO COME HOME!! PLEASE!!!"**

He screamed into the blizzard. It was impossible to see, and the worst kinds of possibilities ran thought his head. Panting, he watched the mist leave his mouth and then he just...closed his eyes. He knew Ino, he always did. Where would she go? He had to have some clue.. Following his heart, he ran on and ended up at the BBQ place. A small smile crossed his lips as he opened it and walked in, shaking off the snow.

**"Sorry love, we're closing for the night!"**

A waitress said, the same one that had taken care of Ino earlier.

**"I don't want to order...have you seen a girl with long blond hair...and blue crystal…I mean blue eyes come here? Is she here?"**

He asked in a flustered way, trying to keep composer and not look like he was crying. After a minute of thinking, the waitress pointed a finger to the sky.

**"Ah! Yeah she was here! But...she left without eating. She ordered, then ran off...she seemed really upset."**

The waitress said to him, sighing and shrugging. Those words ate away at Shikamaru's heart...and the fact that she was still in the cold, out there somewhere, all alone on Christmas Eve.

**"Thank you!"**

Shikamaru said as he bolted from the place, running back outside and looking from side to side again. The blizzard seemed to worsen, the air was so cold, his spit seemed to freeze. Once more, he followed his heart to find his love. Yes, love. He knew it in his heart that Ino was always the one he was going to love, always the one he wanted to go to with his problems, to just talk. How could he have been so blind to the feelings he had for her? And how she felt about him? The pain that he put her through made him sick, cheating on her, and her finding out after he admitted love to her. How could he!? With a gasping cry, he ran on, dragging his cold body thought the snow.

Somehow, he ended up at the training ground and looked around. He could tell that something was here, she was here! He knew it, it was screaming at him from the inside.

**"INO!!! INO!!!"**

He cried out, running still. But, he hit something with his foot ever so slightly. His eyes grew wide as he fell to his knees and started to push the snow away. There, lay the body of the woman he loved. His wide eyes started to tear, pouring down in ice crystals to her pale white face.

**"INO!!! Oh god...oh god...Ino!!"**

He cried out in disbelief of the situation. He put his head to her lips, she was breathing. Thank god!! That was all he could think, she was alive, she was alive! But, her breathing was so slow, and her heart as well. Her face had a blue tint, and her lips where purple. She looked dead. It killed him to see her this way on his account. Putting one hand under her head, and another under her knees, he lifted her from the snow bank. Quickly, he slipped off his jacket and put it around her. Now, they had to get to warmth, or she would die. He knew that, and he was doing his best to keep it together. Looking around frantically, he knew that there was no way they would get back to the house in due time. He spotted, by some chance of a miracal, the equitement shed where training things where kept since this was the training ground. He ran as fast as he could there, and opened it. Another miracal, the shed was open. He got into it and quickly shut the doors, then placed Ino down.

What to do now?! She would still freeze to death! But then, he remembered something that he learned awhile back. When someone was this cold, the only thing that could warm them is over body heat. He took in a shaky breath as he threw his shirt off and sat on the floor next to Ino. Carefully, he took off the jackets she was wearing, then the shirt she had on top of a tanktop. He pulled her close to him and held her cold body to his warm one. Pure adrenaline was keeping him going and warm, it was keeping him alive to protect Ino from death...

Holding her, he started to cry again. The look on her face was of pain and a deep, deep sadness. He knew he did wrong, and it killed him.

**"Ino...Ino forgive me...please...please...I always loved you...I..I dont know what came over me in the past year...I love you so much Ino...please..please stay with me...please!"**

He cried out as he felt her cold breath stop hitting his bare skin. He let out a gasp. She stopped breathing! He began to become more frantic, laying her back down and knowing what to do.

Chest compressions.

Hold nose and breath into mouth three times.

More chest compressions.

Hold nose and breath into mouth three times.

Repeat.

**"INO!!!!"**


	4. True Love

Haii Haii!!!! Its been so long! Hasn't it?! Well, guess what?! I think I will only have a chapter left, and I think I shall post it on Christmas Day!! BWAHAHAHA—koffkoffkoff. Short one thought, kinda crazy time of the year for me….Dx Well, I _**WILL**_ done with this for Christmas Day, so, LOOK OUT FOR IT LUVS!!! 333 Love to all my readers, subscribers, and yes I AM A COMMENT WHORE. Xx;; Ja Ne!!!

--------

Thats what I planed to write before something strange happened to my account. O Personally, I think my cousin got into it and changed my email. Dx Well, I am not done by Christmas, FORGIVE ME!!!! BUT. A new one came out Christmas, right? D So, enjoy and I should have a new one out by New Years.

LOVE! 3

-Moon

* * *

Shikamaru watched as his efforts of reviving Ino in vain. Her breath was continued to be stilled and her heart was slowly giving out on him. He began to panic at what was going on with his true love.

"**INO!! Please…Ino please don't leave me!!" **

He pleaded with her, tears rolling down his face and hitting her ice cold face. He had once more to try to revive her before she was past help, and he repeated the steps again. This time, Ino started to cough and gasp for air, her eyes tightly closed. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he saw Ino come around.

"**Ino! Oh thank god…thank god! Are you alright?!"**

He said as she held her close to him. Ino heard his voice, and felt his hot skin touching hers in an intimate way. She looked at him and shoved herself away from his hold and fell across the cold floor. Seeing her shirt was off, she looked at him, mortified and looked around for her dress. She was wearing a slip under her dress. The worst thoughts a girl could think ran thought her mind as she found herself half naked in the arms of her ex.

"**Sh-Shikamaru!? Wh-What happened?! Why are my clothes off?!"**

she screamed through the darkness. Shikamaru couldn't see her, so he took a mach from a pack he had in his pants pocket. He took a wood training dummy from inside the shed and light it on fire. It proved warmth and light. With a fire lit, he looked at her figure away from his, huddling for warmth and searching for her dress. Shikamaru got up and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her icy figure and falling back, pulling her with him. She let out a yelp and then her body fell limp except for shaking. Shikamaru knew that what just happened was a shock, and now her body fell back into a freezing state.

"**It's okay Ino….I'm sorry…I'm so sorry..."**

He said as he ran his hands through her hair softly. She rests her head on his bare chest and closed her eyes, trying to get some of his warmth. Tears slid down her face and hit his chest as she lay there.

"**Shikamaru…what happened….Shika…."**

She said softly, feeling herself slipping away again. Shikamaru sat up and still held her, getting nervous as he heard her starting to slip away again. He put a hand on her neck and felt her pulse. It was slipping again.

"**Ino…Ino…stay with me…it's gonna be alright… You ran out into the storm…I cam after you…but you had passed out in snow…I came and brought you here…tried to warm you up…Ino…I…what I have felt…what I have to say…the feelings I have towards you…I…Ino…"**

Shikamaru stuttered, looking at her face and stroking her hair, he began to tear up. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him, putting a hand to the side of his face.

"**Shikamaru…I…lo-"**

Shikamaru put a finger to her lips.

"**Ino…I love you too."**

He said as he lifted her chin and placed his lips onto hers. Ino's hand snaked around his neck as he pulled down on her chin, letting his tongue enter her mouth and run across her tongue. She moaned into the kiss as Shikamaru pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressing against each other. Shikamaru finally broke the kiss, holding Ino close to him still.

"**I'm not a perfect person….there's many things I wish I didn't do….but I continue learning…..I never meant to do those things to you….and so I have to say before I go…that I just want you to know…..I've found a reason for me….to change who I used to be….a reason to start over new….and the reason is…you."**

Ino started to tear up again, but Shikamaru kissed them away before they got too far. Shikamaru lay down again and draped her over him. She was lying on his chest, it was late now too and they were both tired. Suddenly, a bell started to ring. It rang to the tone of Silent Night. All was well, all was bright as the two lay together by the fire light.

"**Merry Christmas…Ino"**

"**Merry Christmas…Shikamaru" **

They exchanged as they both fell asleep, cuddled together as Christmas day started to come over the new fallen snow.


	5. End!

Alright, here is the deal. I was going to write an ending, but then I couldn't think of anything! Horrible, right? Well, the thing is, I have a crap load of other stories in the works, so KEEP READING!! PLEASE!! ...ahem. In other words, continue to read, there will be more. And as for the story, Shikamaru and Ino lived happily ever after. Temari went back to the Suna, and then was killed. NO NO!! I am just kidding, she didn't _DIE_. xD I am just mean like that sometimes.

But really. Everyone, EVEN TEMARI. Lived happily ever after.

THE END.

[thank KAMI! ;;

* * *


End file.
